حواديت الخضروات
حواديت الخضروات (roman: hwadit alkhdruat) is the Arabic dub of VeggieTales. The show was dubbed in Egyptian/Arabic three times. The first two dubs (in Colloquial Egyptian) were produced in Cairo, Egypt by Arascope Film company: one in the late 1990s for the first few episodes up to Josh and the Big Wall!, and another in the mid-2000s from Madame Blueberry to The Ballad of Little Joe."Belly Button" (Arabic)Arascope's VeggieTales dubbing sample A third dub was produced by SAT-7 Kids sometime in the mid-2010s for newer episodes.2010 theme song in Arabic Translations and Voices Episodes #لا تخف يا قرنبيطة (Roman: la takhafu ya qarnabita) (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) #حواديت الحساب (Roman: hawadiat alhisabh) (God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) #الخضروا مصنع (Roman: alkhadaruu musanae) (Rack, Shack and Benny) #داود وجليات (Roman: dawud wajulayat) (Dave and the Giant Pickle) #شيور المنشار (Roman: shuyur alminshar) (The Toy That Saved Christmas) #تيخة العجيب يواجه الأكاذيب (Roman: taykhat aleajib yuajih al'akadhib) (Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!) #قصة شعب الله وارض (Roman: qisat shaeb allah wa'ard) (Josh and the Big Wall!) # مدام توتة الزعلانة (Roman: madam tawtat alzelan) (Madame Blueberry) #(Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) #المك والبسة الصفير ة (Roman: almaka walbisat alsafir) (King George and the Ducky) #(Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) #القرصان الطيب (Roman: alqirsan altayib) (Lyle the Kindly Viking) #حكاية يوسف (Roman: hikayat yusif) (The Ballad of Little Joe) #(Twas The Night Before Easter) #هارون وطفل المزود (Roman: harun watifl almuzawid) (The Little Drummer Boy) Dub Credits *Translation: Dr. Nabil Wasfy *Musical direction: Hany Ramsis Trivia *Are You My Neighbor? may have been banned in the Arab World due to the way the Scallion bandits attack and shake Larry being interpreted as sexual harassment. **As a result, the Arabic dub of Dave and the Giant Pickle uses The Hairbrush Song from that episode as a placeholder for Love My Lips, as the producers of the dub felt that The Hairbrush Song was Larry's famous signature song. ***This treatment does not happen in other dubs as a huge chunk of episodes don't get dubbed, except that the later non-religious foreign cuts (especially for Chuyện Rau Quả) would mess around with the placement of Silly Songs and the episodes they appear in. *This dub uses the same foreign cut from the original Latin Spanish dub, except that Dave and the Giant Pickle uses a different edit where Qwerty freezes after nodding his head before pulling up a verse, and Larry-Boy's falling onto the camera being oddly reversed (bizarrely making it look like he is flying upward) during the end credits. The original Latin Spanish dub for said episode uses the American cut to include Love My Lips since Are You My Neighbor? was already dubbed in Spanish. *While the versions of the first seven episodes having the 1994 theme song were distributed exclusively to Iranian churches, only the versions with the 1998 theme song were available on home video. **There is also a traditional Arabic dub that has been featured (as a separate video title rather than an audio track) in the Arabic DVD releases for the first seven episodes. **On the DVD releases for these episodes (not applying to post-Josh and the Big Wall! episodes), there is an added watermark that says "info@veggietales-arabic.com" plastered onscreen at the end of the closing countertops just before the credits, and it scrolls to the left three times. *Starting with Madame Blueberry onward, the songs get Arabic subtitles localized onscreen. *Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed is oddly missing the Larry-Boy theme song in this dub. *At the end of the credits for Rack, Shack and Benny, the still of the 1995 Big Idea logo is spliced in from Dave and the Giant Pickle, given by the copyright date that says 1996. *Some of the voice actors from this dub also voiced characters in Wuz Wuz & Bott Bott, which was also produced by Arascope Film company. *This, the Russian voiceover, the Hebrew dub, and the Norwegian dub are the only international versions of the show to dub episodes from 2009-present. Gallery IMG_0655.jpg|Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (DVD) Vid-big-scared.gif|Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (1998 VHS) File:IMG_0657.gif|God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?! (DVD) Giphy2.gif|Rack, Shack and Benny (DVD) Vid-big-benny.gif|Rack, Shack and Benny (1998 VHS) Giphy.gif|Dave and the Giant Pickle (DVD) Vid-big-pickle.gif|Dave and the Giant Pickle (1998 VHS) Giphy-1.gif|The Toy That Saved Christmas (DVD) Vid-big-christmas.gif|The Toy That Saved Christmas (1998 VHS) File:IMG_0658.gif|Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! (DVD) Vid-big-space.gif|Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! (1998 VHS) Image.gif|Josh and the Big Wall! (DVD) Vid-big-wall.gif|Josh and the Big Wall! (1998 VHS) giphy3.gif|Madame Blueberry IMG_0661.gif|Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed IMG_0662.gif|King George and the Ducky IMG_0654.GIF|Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen File:IMG_0660.gif|Lyle the Kindly Viking IMG_0659.GIF|The Ballad of Little Joe See also * Wuz Wuz & Bott Bott References Category:International Category:VeggieTales Category:Localized Visuals